The Nobodies Bookstore
by ninja-alchemist47
Summary: an introverted bookworm, begins noticing a new kid disrupting her "balence". when she discovers that he is a nobody like her, and that other nobodies will start appearing. what will she do, and will her bookstore ever be the same? Zexion-x-OC Demyx-x-OC
1. Chapter 1

Hi I'm back I don't know why I wrote this. It was sort of a him any how here you go sorry to all those who read my other stories.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah. This was it. This was all I needed. A hot coffee. A comfy chair. And a good book. Of course my laptop and sketchbook lie in wait on the conveniently placed side table just incase I'm hit with my random surge of inspiration that seemed to come at the most peculiar of times. I took a deep breath I loved the smell of my local bookstore, coffee, paper and old wood. This was my _home._ This was my life. Everything I cared for, everything I lived for could be traced back to this bookstore. the people who worked here never changed the people who came in never changed and the owners never changed. I _loved _this place no bookstore was like it. There was no brand name label to deal with it wasn't filled with noisy college students chatting on their cell phones. No one came in here unless they were only looking for a book. And _no one_ talked. It was heaven, my safety from the world.

In case you'd not yet caught on I am a painful recluse. I talk to _no one_. If they start a conversation with me on a topic I like I will engage but other than that I have nothing else. My family had been gone for a good 4 years now and I'd done a fine job of taking care of my self. _They _left _me _and I was not about to ask for their approval for anything. So I let them leave. I'd never been in this bookstore before then. I had just been evicted and I had wandered into this store. The previous owner offered me the unused apartment above the store I gratefully accepted. I know what your thinking and no, the owner was not some kindly elder person who was trying to preserve the good of anything. He was young, ill tempered and an insufferable smart allelic. He drove me nuts, but I suppose that's what a father does.

This store was part of me. Scratch that _most_ of me. I knew everything no matter how clueless I am outside these wall this was _my _domain and I ruled.

Until _he _showed up. He just walked in here as if he belonged, and threw it all off. This building had a _balance. _One that I'd mastered and he just showed up out of no where. _No one _new came here. This town was small. Not a small town like we all know each others names but no one ever moved in here. And _no one_ new ever, _ever_, came into _my_ bookstore.

If I were anyone else I wouldn't have noticed. But if I were anyone else I wouldn't feel the balance shift with his presence. But I'm not any one else I'm me and I dont like my life being tampered with. There was nothing extraordinary about him. He had light colored hair that seemed to shift between an icy blue to a cold silver. He had long bangs that hung over his right eye and hid it completely. But other than his hair there was nothing extraordinary about him. He wasn't particularly good looking though he was far from ugly but to anyone but me he would have just blended in. so I shrugged it off and tried to adjust to the new balance. And I ignored him like I do everything else I dont like. I focused on my books they kept me from all unpleasantness.

Well that is until to day.

I paced across the parking lot huffing and puffing out angry breaths. Burying my chin in my scarf I stepped through the snow covered patches of grass and back on to the side walk. I need to get to my home. I had had a bad day. The people at my high school continually proved their stupidity to me and I was just about done with it. I need my chair. I need to get into my nice cozy corner with my hot coffee and finish my latest novel. I would feel better then. I stepped in the door and stomped the snow off my boots running an anxious hand through my cranberry hair, I could never decide whether it was dark red or dark purple so I just dubbed it cranberry to move on with my nonexistent life. I turned to go to my spot. Then I saw him. He wasn't doing anything wrong, at least from his point of view. He just sat there sipped his coffee and continued reading. I felt anger build in my stomach.

He was sitting in _my _chair.

_Oh hell no. _I was done ignoring. I was done letting him go in and out of this place messing up my balance. He was gonna get it now.

Now here's something you should know about me. I may get angry and think about doing something but I never do anything. Never. I never have the courage looking back maybe he was the one who gave me the courage in the first place but that's not the point.

I stormed over to him sitting in my chair and stood over him, intentionally using his sitting position to my advantage and towering over him.

Zexion sat sipping on his coffee absorbed in his book. He had just found this place recently and he already loved it. Books were his _thing_ he loved them they were all he had. When you're a drifter you dont tend to have a lot of constants in you're life. He would transfer from high school to high school posing as an exchange student as long as he could then he would transfer again. He didn't want to leave this place. But he knew he would have to eventually. But oh well enjoy now. Now he had a good book, a comfy chair and a cup of coffee. He had everything he needed except…light?

Zexion looked up at whatever was blocking his light and he saw a girl towering over him. Her hair was cut short and he couldn't tell what color it was. Purple? Red? She had a serious expression on her face and stared down at him. He'd seen her before. It was the first day he'd come in here. She had been watching him. Almost as if he'd done something wrong by coming in here. He wasn't sure why but some part of him compelled him to speak to this girl. Usually he would just ignore her. But something about her was familiar, something that reminded him of himself.

"yes?" he said raising an eyebrow. It had sounded ruder than he'd intended it to but his "people skill's" sucked. She didn't falter at his tone she mearly glared down at him. Zexion wasn't sure what to do she was just standing there studying him.

"you're in my spot." She said simply. He was relieved when he'd gotten a response but he didn't know what to do with it. If he moved he will have caved to someone else's will again and he hates doing that but what dose he say? This time it was his turn to study her and he found she was actually rather good looking. Though his idea of "good looking" didn't exactly match everyone else's. she had brown doe eyes and full pink lips, her nose was average not small and cute or big and odd looking. Her skin was pale though she appeared to have the genetics for skin that tans easily.

"your spot?" Zexion repeated the last to words with a raised eyebrow. He sounded stupid he was thankful she didn't notice the idiocy f his own reply.

"yes." She said but something inside her compelled her to speak more. "look I've had a really crappy day and I just want to sit in my big comfy chair drink my coffee and read my book so if you please." She said and he stood taking his books and standing. She gratefully took the seat. Then Zexion did something he never in his life thought he would do.

"If your day was so crappy why dont you tell me about it" he said then immediately regretted it. What had made him say something so forward? Maybe it was because of the mysterious something about her that made him comfortable, that _something_ that made him feel like they had something in common. She looked up at him as if he'd just said he was Abraham Lincoln and that his pet horse was on vacation in the milky way. "I'm Zexion" he recovered running an anxious hand through his blue hair.

"Rixton" she said dead panned.

"um I uh you see I was just trying to…" he stammered nervous at the situation that he brought upon himself. "oh I dont know you just seem…this is going to sound weird…like me sort of in the unplaceable kind of way" she nodded, Zexion stood awkwardly in front of her not sure what to do. She stood up leaving her things by the chair she grabbed him by the elbow and dragged him by it to the door and out side into the cold air. Rixton turned around and looked at him seriously. She watched the boy shiver slightly as the wind blew having left his jacket inside. He looked at her slightly confused only then did she really get a good look at him. He was pale, his slate hair covered his right eye but the other was a brilliant purple that she wanted to stare at constantly. He was thin but strong, meaning he probably didn't eat as much as he should and the discoloration under his eye showed that he didn't get as much sleep as he should. He was cute.

"what do you mean like you?" Rixton demanded sternly and he looked surprised.

"um I'm not even sure myself…you just seem to…I dont know radiate something that makes me feel…comfortable as if we have something in common" he stumbled over his words. Zexion hated being social he hated it with a passion and he never wanted to have conversation this long with anyone in his whole life. The girl appeared to be contemplating something.

"I was willing to believe that you threw the balance off of the book store because it was my home and you were new, but now that I think about it I've always been the only one of my kind, maybe you…" she trailed off. "maybe your a nobody as well." She looked up at him.

Zexion stared. A nobody? Like those things in his books? The creatures who were, at one point consumed by the fabled "darkness" and have no heart? Maybe. That would make sense, he supposed, he had woken not knowing his name or his family. Just a small tattoo on his right shoulder blade that read VI.

He had been wearing a dog tag that read "Izeno". It had been his name apparently but it hadn't felt like his name any more so he added an X and changed it to Zexion. And here he stood abandoned. Alone confused and now a nobody?

"do you remember your childhood?" she asked he shook his head numbly "do you remember anything before you changed your name?" Rixton pressed.

"I remember…waking up the tattoo and then…" he trailed off. She looked at him something of compassion in her eyes. She whispered one more thing.

"do you feel?" she asked he stared not sure how to respond though he knew what she meant she wanted to know if he had emotion.

"I dont know…I've never felt, no but I've never been in a situation that required me to feel either I had always assumed I was just an insensitive human…" she stared and took him by the arm again and pulled him back into the store. "hey! Where are we-" he was cut off when she pulled him into a back hall and up a flight of stairs. The store hadn't appeared that large on the out side. She stopped in front of a door and knocked on it loudly.

"Xemnas!" she shouted as she pounded the door "Xemnas open up right now something's happened!" Rixton continued pounding until a tall tan man with long silver hair opened the door with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Rixton if you say something stupid like 'Trent's an elf! He's a freaking elf' I'm soooo going to kill you" the man growled opening sleepy eyes to see Rixton standing there holding a struggling Zexion by the arm. "oh good for you ri-ri you found yourself a man even if he is a little scrawny I'm sure you'll be very happy together-"

"no you idiot!" Rixton cut him off "he's a nobody". The tan man she'd called Xemnas stared down at him shocked then a seriousness entered his face.

"come in" he said and Rixton pulled him in. after they'd entered the room she let go of Zexion and turned to give him an explanation.

"this is Xemnas." She started "he found me shortly after my reincarnation., he took me in and I've lived in this book store sense then." She took a deep breath clearly this was something she didn't like sharing "I'm number XIV, my original name was Torin. It later became Rixton. There are 13 other nobodies in this world and you are one of them." She turned to Xemnas now a commanding tone.

"you knew this would happen eventually didn't you?" she said "that's why there are 14 rooms up here thats why I feel so at home in this book store you made it so that when the nobodies are at their most dire of states they'll end up here without realizing it" she said and the older man nodded turning to Zexion.

"I am number one Xemnas, this is number XIV Rixton the manipulative dreamer, and you are?" he asked.

"um Zexion, number VI? I think? That's what the tattoo says anyway so I guess" Zexion said Xemnas nodded.

"Number VI, Zexion the cloaked schemer, this is your new home you were drawn here because this is where all nobodies will eventually gather. Rixton was the first to come here. The others should arrive here soon as well." Xemnas said using a more commanding tone. "soon, soon." He said. The tall man turned to Rixton. "I put off teaching you about your abilities and weapons until you had some one to learn with so training will begin as soon as possible" he said as he turned and walked farther back into his room. "Zexion will take the room next to yours I suggest you sleep well you have a lot ahead of you" he said and vanished into his room.

Zexion stared a bit dazed at all that had happened in one day.  
"come on" Rixton said leaving the room, Zexion followed hastily and was shown his room.

Being a drifter you dont have many constants in your life but you dont have many surprises either. And now…Zexion thought as he stared at the ceiling. Now he had a home.

The blonde musician stared at the sign stating the name and population of the town they had just entered. His headphones blasting music into his ears he stared off into space.

"Demyx. Hey Demyx!" the red headed pyro waved his hand in front of his friends face. The blonde snapped out of his trance an turned to his short blonde and tall red headed companions.

"how'd we end up here anyway Demyx?" the shorter one asked clinging to his jacket as the wind blew. The red head called Axel was trying to run from the cold and was failing miserably and the shorter blonde known as Roxas merely shivered as the wind blew against his skin.

"to be honest I have absolutely no idea of that myself Roxas" Demyx said as he began walking again his friends following not far behind. "but I'm sure that we're bound to find out"

ohhhhhh whats gonna happen I have no clue why I wrote this just momentary inspiration that lasted way longer than just a moment. Ahhh oh well I like it any who.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys its Ninja-alchemist here! I know its been a while sense i've updated but i've sorta had my hands full ya know? Well anyway, This is the second chapter to the nobodies bookstore. Please enjoy. Yes i know the grammer and punctuation and all that is crap. but atm the thing i've been writing it doesnt shift very well over to , so all the formating as stuff i do in there is totally lost. I tried to go back and fix it up in editing...but its still not the way i want it. So please. Reveiw! just dont review to tell me my spelling and grammers jank, i know it is. . okay! here you go!

* * *

Zexion woke to the unfamiliar sound of an alarm clock blaring. '_ugh_' he rolled onto his side and checked his phone to see the time. It was a good 40 minuets until his alarm was supposed to go off. The incessant beeping stopped and Zexion realized it had been coming from the room next to his. '_Rixton_' he thought sitting up.  
'_That's right' _he thought running a hand through his hair. 'I have a home now'. He slid on a pair of gray tinted jeans and stood. 'might as well shower' he stepped across his barren room mentally scrolling through the things he'll need.  
_ More clothes, fridge, money for rent, money for fridge, computer, desk needs fixing, bed needs new sheets…damn I'll have to sell those literary criticisms I've been working on…_he steeped into his bathroom and mentally recorded all the attention that room will need. He heard water running next door and prayed that the water heater wasn't as crappy as he suspected it being. He turned on the water intentionally keeping it luke warm rather than hot, he didn't want to cause a problem for Rixton or Xemnas.  
The shower was quick. Zexion being one of those low maintenance type of people. He got out hair wet and slipped on his black long sleeve shirt and gray jeans, his coat and scarf were by the door. He heard a small noise at his door, it gave him the creeps quite frankly. He hesitantly approached the door and opened it slowly. Just as he suspected…nothing.  
"meow." A small noise came form the floor. Zexion looked down to see a cat staring up at him. It was a tortoise shell black and brown all over it in patches there was even some white in it some places. The face of the cat was split clean in half, one side black one side brown. And the green eye's just looked up at him. "meow" it repeated as it rubbed its face with it's paw.  
"um…hello?" he said slightly stepping forward. "And where did you come from?" he asked the small creature who'd found him. It had no collar.  
"Kiki!" he heard a voice cry as Rixton came into view scooping up the cat and turning to Zexion. "I'm sorry she must've got out when I went to make breakfast" she said shifting uncomfortably. "by the way here you go" she said handing him a plate of food. "I barley eat anything in the mornings so enjoy and welcome" she said turning to leave and go in her room. Zexion held the hot plate in his hands. Well that was fairly…considerate. "oh and I'll leave for school in about 15 minuets would you like to walk with me?" she asked blushing slightly he pretended not to notice.  
"um sure that sounds good to me" Zexion replied nonchalantly though he felt the heat on his cheeks. He hadn't been social in so long embarrassment was natural. "see you then" he said turning back into his room and disappearing out of sight. He had a…friend? Weird.  
Zexion hadn't been a part of society for years he'd never really understood why he was shunned so extremely. Now he knew. He was a nobody. People didn't know that about him but it was a subconscious thing. They didn't mean to neglect him. They just did. He accepted it. That was a lie. He'd resented it. He was worth knowing damn it! But they would never know it so eventually he let go. He let himself fade into the background and he didn't try anymore. He lost interest. He didn't care anymore, or he convinced himself he didn't. he eat the food and was surprised that it wasn't terrible it was pretty good. She could cook. He leaned back in his desk chair and sighed. Maybe this wont be so bad. He could have someone to talk to, you know if he ever got over that whole panic every time someone talked to him thing. Rixton would help. He felt comfortable around her. She understood. She was like him.  
Rixton knocked on his door he jumped unintentionally falling backwards in his chair with a loud thud. She must've heard because she came in at the worst possible moment.  
"oh my god are you okay?!" she asked helping him up. He was terribly embarrassed obvious from the blush on his face. He pulled his arm out of her grip.  
"I'm fine" he snapped. Realizing he just acted rudely to someone who was helping him. She scowled at him, making a pouting face, she probably didn't realize how cute she was actually being.  
"well great. I'm glad" she said sounding offended. And walking away. '_shoot_' Zexion thought. '_oh great Zexion way to go act like a total douche bag to your only possible friend candidate_' he sighed and followed her to the door. She slipped on a pair of large combat boots and he noticed for the first time what she was wearing. He had pegged her as a quiet type, like him, nonsocial and generally ignored. You'd never have guessed that was actually her personality by looking at her. She wore a pair of black and lime green stripped leggings that matched her arm warmers, the dress that ended about mid thigh was skin tight and guess what, black and lime green, she wore a button up shirt that made him think of pirates over top. She had several necklaces around her neck and she had on thick eyeliner. She dressed like a major punk. Oh well. Why dwell on it?  
Rixton looked up at him and jerked her thumb to the door saying he didn't need to wait so he walked out the door and buried his face in his scarf he heard her come out the door after him. He turned to her in time for her to walk right passed him. He mentally slapped himself for acting like such an ass. He noticed the over sized headphones she wore and wondered what she was listening to. '_probably rock_' he thought following not far behind her trying to keep up with the girl.  
They reached the high school in a matter of minuets. Zexion sighed as he stepped into the warm crowded hall way. He sighed he'd have to get his schedule today. Oh fun. She turned to him pulling her head phones off her head and putting them around her neck. "what classes do you have?" she asked him he shrugged.  
"not sure they must've changed it 10 times already, probably some lit. classes and a few arts maybe I don't know." He said she nodded.  
"well I'll meet you here after school then. Best of luck." She said waving and walking away. Zexion shrugged and headed to the counselors office. His classes were boring but what did he expect? This was high school he needed to wait until college if he wanted interesting classes and college was not going to work out for him. Not enough money and too many transfers. Oh well. He went to his classes and made it through the day mostly, he only got yelled at by a teacher for reading twice. That was a record low for him. Then the most dreaded part of the day came.  
Lunch.  
Aw hell.  
Zexion found the cafeteria with little difficulty. It was huge and dead center of the school. He got into one of the many lines anxiously fingering the money in his pocket he just wanted to eat and go back to the classroom and read. His nose wrinkled in disgust at the awful stench of the school food. He had always assumed that those "school food sucks" jokes were just a ad cliché. Apparently not. He looked over his choices and cringed at the selection. '_is that pizza or meat loaf?_' he mentally analyzed his options and decided.  
He'd rather starve.  
Zexion left the line.  
He walked as quickly as possible to get out of this place. It was noisy, stinky and frankly he could go with out the usual pick on the nerd bit that he knew would happen soon. He accidentally crashed into someone. Both of them came tumbling down. Zexion stood brushing himself off and picking up his book. He tried to walk away before.  
"hey dweeb" an angry voice called. '_it was only a matter of time_' he thought mentally sighing. He turned to see a tall boy wearing a beanie hat and a shirt that was just a tad too small for him. "you're supposed to answer" he sneered. Zexion scoffed. What an idiot. "hey I'm talking to you punk!" the boy yelled picking Zexion up by his collar  
"get him Seifer!" one of the mindless cronies said excitedly.  
"yeah teach him a lesson" another chimed. Seifer raised his fist to strike the slate haired teen and said teen closed his eyes bracing for impact. Suddenly Zexion fell to the floor with a thud hurting his tail bone. He'd felt impact, though it hadn't been what he was expecting. He opened his eyes to see Rixton standing in front of him, in between him and the angry teen clutching his stomach gasping for air. Rixton looked back at Zexion and nodded. 'I've got your back' he thought on her behalf.  
"and what the hell do you think you're doing bitch?!" the boy yelled she smirked.  
"yes Seifer get angry that will solve everything just like starting a fight you cant finish…hmph I should have expected as much from a weak ass like you." She said intentionally talking down to him. "I will say this once and only once. Do. Not. Touch. My. Friends. Got it?" she said threateningly. "that means keep those grubby little hands of yours off Namine, off Sora, and off, Zexion. I wont permit a fool to stomp around like he owns the place when he cant even back up his useless threats." She said. Seifer screamed lunging at her throwing a fist in front of him at her head she dodged ducking as he flew passed her she then shoved her shoulder into his stomach causing him to cough. He fell to the ground and she stood over him. Hands on her hips.  
"you thrive on intimidation Seifer. You're far from a legitimate threat." She turned to walk away helping Zexion up she walked him to the table she was sitting at.  
"how did you…" Zexion started she sat down.  
"I don't just read books all day Zexion fighting gets my blood moving and my adrenaline rushing, its better than a high from any drug" she said. "sit" she said nonchalantly turning to a petite blonde sketching in a book. "hey Namine this is Zexion mind if he joins us?" she asked quietly. The blonde looked up at him in a bit of a daze and nodded for him to sit. He did.  
"you got into a fight again…" the blonde said in a voice that was quiet and high pitched, suiting her fragile appearance.  
"yeah, sorry about that, Seifer was being a pain and I couldn't let him mess with Zexion." She defended.  
"Sora and Riku will be upset." She said not looking away from whatever she was drawing.  
"Sora and Riku are not my keepers." Rixton growled "honestly one class with them and they think we're best friends for life." She grumbled folding her arms. This was interesting. He had assumed she would be an invisible, like him. But she had friends, and enemies.  
"you say their a hassle but you never tell them to go away when they eat lunch with us" the blonde said making Rixton blush.  
"well I'm not going to be rude!" she exclaimed "they don't deserve that their good people they just…"  
"shouldn't get involved?" the blonde finished Rixton nodded. "what about this one how come he can be involved?" Namine asked.  
"Namine you know, focus, you'll figure it out." Rixton said. The blonde's head jerked up as realization hit she stared intently at Zexion.  
"he's like you" the girl whispered then looked back down at her picture "that explains why I'm drawing him." She murmured to herself. '_She's drawing me?! What is that about?_'  
"calm down Zexion she has a weird sort of connection to us nobodies she receives our lost memories she's kind of like a… guardian if you will" Rixton explained.  
Zexion nodded and heard everyone's chairs scratch the floor at once. He assumed that meant that lunch was over. He hadn't heard the bell ring. Rixton stood and began walking away. In a bit of a panic Zexion reached out and grabbed her arm. She turned to him eyebrow raised. "yes?"  
"I…um wanted to apologize for snapping at you this morning" he stammered. She laughed.  
"Zexion you worry to much" she said and walked away. He watched her leave only able to blink, that is until the tardy bell rang and he frantically ran to his class.  
The end of the day came sooner than he'd expected. It hadn't been a completely awful day, you know other than the whole almost getting his ass beat by a thug and then getting saved by a girl. But pride had never been a very important thing to Zexion, well at least he hadn't lost any pride by receiving help from his friend. Friend. He smiled at the thought. I have a friend. Zexion almost giggled. Almost. His smile vanished quickly when he saw Rixton. She was standing in the spot where she said she would meet him after school. That wasn't the reason he was upset. It was who was walking up to her.  
Seifer.  
And he brought friends.  
Shit.  
Zexion's pace quickened. Rixton may have been able to take Seifer alone, but he had at least 4 friends with him. 4 big friends. She had been defending him he wouldn't let her get hurt for it. Damn it! Why hasn't she noticed them yet? Then he noticed her oversized headphones on her head. Shit. Course she wouldn't hear them with those monstrous things on her head. Seifer placed a hand on her shoulder she turned to see who it was, probably thinking it was him. She visibly scowled and jerked out of his grip.  
"what the hell do you want Seifer?" she growled angrily pulling her head phones around her neck. He smirked at her.  
"I want an apology." he sneered. Zexion cursed the backpack weighing him down and the crowed keeping him from Rixton. Rixton looked at the thugs standing around the beanie wearing teen.  
"no you don't." She said "if all you wanted was an apology you wouldn't have brought your little back up squad here…" she raised an eyebrow at the taller boy. "or you knew you wouldn't get one and decided you'd settle for an unfair rematch." She mocked crossing her arms. He smirked down at her leaning closer to her.  
"your choice doll. Apology or ass kicking, I think its a fairly easy decision." He teased thinking he'd won. Think again. She sighed and pulled an ipod out of her pocket.  
"okay, now which should I choose? What's up people, or Zetsubou Billy?" she asked they all merely stared at her confused. "what's up people it is then" she said pulling her head phones back on her head. Sighing she cleared her mind, preparing herself for a fight. Zexion froze, an overwhelming surge of an un-namable feeling stopping him in his tracks. No one else would feel it, somehow he knew this was part of being a nobody. There was a connection between them and when some un-placeable force was tapped, the connection initiated itself. Now he knew the feeling.  
Adrenaline.  
Seifer's patience had been lost and he lunged at her fist first. She dodged sliding gracefully to the side and letting the force of his blow send him past her she hit him in between his shoulder blades sending him to the floor. The others jumped in to the fight throwing fists carelessly. Fools. She dodged one elbowing him in the ribcage then sending a kick to the back of his leg. It took longer than she'd estimated and another was too close to dodge. The fist was thrown she ducked catching his wrist over her and throwing him. One used her distracted state to kick her in the stomach. She coughed and fell only for a moment before lunging back at the boy sloppily, She WAS just a girl after all. Not an athlete or a great fighter at that just one who didn't care enough about getting hurt to actually give it her all. Something caught her around her waist and in a flash a tall boy with silver hair stood between her an her attackers.  
"calm down Ri" a familiar voice cooed.  
"let me go Sora!" she yelled fighting his grip.  
"no if you get in trouble for fighting again you'll be expelled" he said tightening his grip at her struggles. Riku glared at the gang.  
"don't you have somewhere to be?" he growled coldly. The gang scattered. Zexion approached the group of three. Arriving as Rixton began yelling at them.  
"why the hell did you stop me?!" she screamed. The silver haired boy seemed unfazed but the brunette flinched.  
"we were only trying to help" the smaller one pleaded. "you would've gotten hurt"  
"help?! I don't need help! I'm not Kairi I can take a hit or two! And I don't need you two playing hero and coming to my rescue! Riku I thought you knew better than to interfered when I fight!" she yelled.  
"he used the eyes" the one called Riku stated quietly.  
"no excuse his puppy dog face isn't that convincing you just have a soft spot for it! And you!" she turned her attention to the one called Sora "how many times do I have to tell you to stop playing hero? Huh? At this rate you're more likely to get hurt than me! Please quit coming to my un needed rescue!" she fumed. Zexion merely watched the two be scolded, slowly appreciating that he hadn't stepped in.  
"sorry" they said in unison.  
"damn right you are!" she scolded. Hands on her hips she sighed. "its nice of you to worry about me but its not necessary" she said picking up her things she took Zexion by the hand and walked away. Sora and Riku watched the two leave.  
"who was that?" Sora asked his eyes wide with their usual confusion.  
"I don't know" Riku said "but I don't like him"  
"Riku you don't like anybody"

* * *

Rixton walked quickly and Zexion followed close behind a bit uncomfortable. The fight had been over so quickly thanks to those two boy's he didn't know. Her head phones were on her head. They reached the bookstore rather Quickly and she turned to him.  
"Go on in and do what ever tell Xemnas I'll be back in a bit if he asks. I need to blow off some steam" she said he nodded. He could still smell her adrenaline from the fight she was frustrated and probably did need to get rid of that tension he sensed.  
Zexion had tried for a long while to hide his keen nose from himself. He still never got over his weird ability to recognize people through scent. Oh well. Nothing to dwell on. Zexion turned and went inside. Leaving Rixton to deal with her frustration alone.  
Alone.  
Good that's exactly how she liked it. People complicate things. Make her uncomfortable, scared, she shouldn't care, she shouldn't worry, she'd been told a million times that she was a nobody, that she couldn't feel emotion. That didn't change the fact that she did. Didn't change the fact that she got teary eyed at the end of spirited away, Or got angry at people who messed with her friend, and that she was utterly mortified of being in a crowd. No. Literally, She couldn't stand in a crowd of ten or more without listening to music resorting to reading her book or retracting back into her own subconscious. She was completely and utterly in every sense of the word terrified of people. Which is why it perplexed her so much that she'd never felt this fear with Xemnas, Or Zexion…Yet for that matter. No matter how hard he tried, That fact is why Xemnas would never convince her that her soul was nothing more than a memory.  
Never.  
Rixton had began walking not sure were she was going. The snow was sloshing around her boots and she was glad theses combat boots were more functional than they looked. Having a terrible sense of direction but no real care to know where she was going she kept on. Her ipod shuffled through songs at a fast pace as she walked on staring at the ground. Not paying attention to where she was going. She rarely did. Her ipod died in the middle of linkin park. She growled pulling her headphones down around her neck. Only now did Rixton realize where she was.  
The park.  
_ Man this place is old _she thought nostalgically. No one ever came here sense they built the new park near downtown. She looked at the surrounding trees and smiled this was the place to lose this tension. She took a deep breath and jumped up onto the kitty slid. Her years of martial arts practicing seemed worth it now that they helped her relax. Well its not as if she took lessons or anything mostly from books strength training and martial arts movies. But that had always helped her. She was never limited to one style, she threw a bunch together and made her own. Sure it probably wasn't as graceful and pretty as the other styles, but it was hers, and she wouldn't trade it for all the karate kid movies in the world. She jumped off and reached for the monkey bars, swinging up and over she landed on top of them. Leaping for a tree branch she squealed in contentment. Accidentally over shooting the branch a bit she came tumbling down into the soft snow. And for the first time in too long.  
Rixton laughed.  
Hysteric laughs erupted from her throat. It had been so long sense she'd had someone to relate to. But now there was Zexion. And soon other nobodies would start showing up. Her mask had lifted as the laughs echoed it had been so long sense she'd let herself feel. Just sit back and enjoy the moment. Xemnas had told her she wasn't supposed to feel. So she hid it from him. From everyone. To anyone who just saw her on a daily basis she was just an emotionless lump. Her laughs died into singing as she stood shaking the snow off her self. She walked over to the swing set. Sitting she let her singing grow louder as she swayed back and forth on the swing.  
Demyx walked through snow covered forest floor, with difficulty he made his way through the small branches and twigs. His head phones dangled around his neck seeing as how his MP3 player died on him. Quite rudely in the middle of his favorite song too. He grunted as he tripped on a root. Axel and Roxas were trying to find a place for them to sleep tonight. Last night had not gone well. Demyx had never been so cold in his life. The tent may have taken down the wind chill but it still didn't change the fact that it had been 15 degrees last night. He grumbled as a twig scratched his raw face. Damn it! This cold is ridiculous! His skin was like paper against this wind. Demyx ran a hand through his strange hair style. He called it a mullet-hawk. Axel called it stupid. Oh well. That suited him. Weird loud, annoying, and stupid.  
Suddenly Demyx heard something. A voice. Singing. Being a music lover he was immediately drawn in that direction. As he grew closer he began to make out the words of the song.  
_I dreamed I was missing  
you were so scared  
but no one would listen  
cause no one else cared  
after my dreaming  
I woke with this fear  
what am I leaving  
when I'm done here…_  
the voice was beautiful. If a little strange. It was a girls voice despite the low octave of the song. It was flowing and lovely. Though it dipped to low on some notes and cracked on others, the sound was still nice, unexplainably so. Demyx spotted the girls back through the tree's. she was swaying in a swing. Back and forth almost as gently as her voice rolled over the air.  
_And if your asking me I want you to know…  
when my time comes  
forget the one that I've done  
help me leave behind some  
reasons to be missed  
and don't resent me  
when your feeling empty  
keep me in your memories  
leave out all the rest  
leave out all the rest._  
Demyx stepped closer snapping a twig under his foot. He flinched at the noise and the girl jumped spinning around to see who was eavesdropping. Demyx smiled up at her nervously scratching the back of his head. She was blushing and wore an angry expression. Maybe not angry. A better word was. Guarded. As if she had been caught doing something wrong. Demyx was anxious as he shifted his stance under her gaze. Not sure what to say or do, being the socially awkward idiot he was.  
"um you have a really pretty voice…" he said. Mentally slapping himself, he sounded retarded. _You have a really pretty voice _he mentally mocked his own stupidity.  
"what are you doing here?" she demanded seriously. Folding her arms, not threateningly more out of discomfort. Demyx anxiously shifted again.  
"um I'm not really sure just passing through I guess…I was just walking and I sort of ended up here…pretty stupid huh?" he said trying to make a joke and break the tension gathering around them. She eyed him strangely and he just shrugged.  
"you don't live here…" she said. Rixton felt the same shift in balance with him as she had with Zexion. "your new…" she mumbled.  
"yeah I guess you could say that…me and my friends were just passing through…not sure how we ended up here but we did…so?" he asked her. Her suspicious eyeing him turned into studying.  
"these friends…are they like you?" she asked not really understanding the question herself. Demyx nodded. Not fully grasping the question but some part of him knew what she meant.  
"yes" he said dazedly.  
"I know you" she said. Stating it almost as if it were true. She knew all the nobodies in some way. Because she was one too. They were connected. Which is why she feels so off balance when she's around them. And, she hoped when they were around her, they would feel it too. "are you…" she trailed off unable to say it aloud.  
"am I…" he pressed hoping to get more out of her.  
"come with me" she said turning and walking away he did as he was told and followed her. They walked in silence for a while. Demyx searched his mind for something to say, anything that would break this awful silence. He shivered. "you cold?" he heard her say. He looked at her but she didn't look back.  
"I'm just not used to winter is all." He replied content with the little awkward bit of conversation. She handed him a scarf, the one she had been wearing. "huh, no that's-"  
"I'm used to the cold. Just take it the sound of your teeth chattering is unsettling" she said. Demyx took the scarf and wrapped it tightly around his neck. She still wasn't looking at him. She was just staring ahead, not speaking, not even looking where she was going. "are you…" she began then hesitated. "do you…" she couldn't seem to find what she wanted to know. "what do you remember?" she settled on. She knew most nobodies didn't remember their former selves. When they changed their old memories become locked inside Namine, and they have to meet her for her to give them back. know that's not how it works but bear with me it is AU. Sort of  
"what do I remember?" he repeated the question more to himself than her. He thought. Nothing. He remembered nothing. He'd woken up in the middle of a concert. That was one thing he knew would never change, how much he adored music. The people around him were calling him "Myde". Apparently that had been his name. Some how he hadn't liked it, something in the back of his mind whispered Demyx. So that became his name. Axel and Roxas had said similar things. His mind wandered to the tattoo on his chest. "nothing" he mumbled not sure weather or not that's what she wanted to hear. She stopped dead in her tracks and turned to him face serious.  
"I'm Rixton" she said. Not smiling though she'd considered it. Why not act like herself? Well…she wasn't sure who herself was actually.  
"Demyx" he replied shortly looking down at the ground. His social awkwardness was growing to a crippling level. It was annoying. But Demyx didn't talk to girls. He barely talked to anyone. He wasn't calmly detached but friendly like Roxas or fun and out going like Axel. He was just Demyx. Goofy, loud, annoying, awkward, Demyx. And that's all he'll ever be.  
"Demyx" she repeated liking the sound of it. He noticed that he liked the way she said it. There was just something about her voice he liked, maybe it was because her voice was uncharacteristically dull, not bright and exuberant, nor low and masculine. He nodded. "Demyx I think…" she trailed off. "this is going to sound weird but I think you and you're friends may be nobodies" she choked out he stared at her and blinked.  
"nobodies" he repeated blankly devoid of emotion. She nodded swiftly fidgeting. "what are nobodies?" he asked. Rixton almost fell over from shock. Not his fault you shouldn't expect everyone to know what they are. She told her self recovering.  
"nobodies are…well…their sort of…" she looked away from his curious eyes. God he was like a freaking puppy. "this is going to sound really strange but they are people whose hearts were consumed by the darkness but continued to live without them, their not supposed to have emotion but I don't think that's right so do u think that describes you?" she asked blushing.  
Demyx looked at her confused for a moment. "um I think your mistaken I can feel plenty…" he said looking at her blankly. She nodded.  
"well I do too but that's just a stereotype those aren't always true…I know someone who'll know." She said boldly grabbing his wrist and pulling him with her. Unaware of the blush on his face. She walked swiftly towards her bookstore…scratch that the bookstore. she spotted Xemnas outside talking to 2 boys. One short and blonde the other tall thin with striking red hair. She didn't hesitate and walked up boldly interrupting them. She stormed in front of Xemnas holding the boy out.  
"Xemnas I think he's a nobody tell me if I'm right or not…" she demanded ignoring the other boys though she felt 2 pairs of eye on her back. Looking up at Xemnas for an answer.  
"Demyx buddy is that you?!" a surprised voice came from behind her. She turned. They knew him. She dropped his arm and let him turn to see his friend. She noticed the familiar aura on them as Demyx and Zexion. She paled. And turned to Xemnas. "are they…?" she said unable to finish. Xemnas looked annoyed at her and nodded, a quick jerk of a nod to show she wasn't mistaken. All three of them were nobodies. "oh shit…" she said looking at them dumbfounded. She turned to them and shook her head regaining her thoughts. She extended her hand to them running the other through her hair. "I'm sorry for being rude…I'm Rixton and you are?" she asked in a friendly manner though her head was spinning. This was too much. The red head shot her a wolf-like grin and took her hand shaking it strongly pulling her forward as he did so.  
"the names Axel. A-x-e-l. got it memorized?" he asked taping his temple still beaming at her she smiled back weakly. And turned to the shorter blonde extending her hand. He smiled unconvincingly at her taking her hand and shaking it with a decent grip.  
"Roxas." He told her simply revealing nothing in his voice. Very guarded…she thought as he let go. She turned to Xemnas a question in her eyes but he ignored her.  
"Rixton these boys will be staying with us. Show them to their rooms and help them feel at home." He said walking away. She scowled and looked back to them and smiled a big fake smile.  
"well then guys guess you'll have to fallow me…" she said turning and walking into the bookstore. she spotted Zexion sitting in the café sipping a coffee and longed to do the same. Sit back relax with a good book. Ehhhh this stinks. She sighed leading them back to the stairs behind the restroom. She led them up to the small dorm-like floor above the store. She sighed and led them to the rooms after her and Zexion's. She unlocked them with a key above the door handing each one of them a key after she did. She smiled "anything u guys need just holler.: she said in a friendly tone. Demyx anxiously raised his hand she laughed lightly and looked at him. "yes Demyx this isn't school u don't need to raise your hand." She said kindly.  
He flushed a light pink color and nodded "um I still don't really understand what's going on here…." she said uncomfortably Roxas sighed and Axel rolled his eyes. She smiled at him sweetly.  
"that's fine we didn't exactly explain things to you well….it turns out you are a nobody. Congrats! This is where all nobodies will eventually gather. Its your home. My knowledge of our nature isn't very extensive so that's all I can tell you sorry…." She said smiling still. She gestured to the rooms "why don't you guys get settled in I cook around here and I'll call you for dinner…" she said happily watching them disappear into their new rooms. Sighing she dropped her cheery face right to the floor and slumped heading into her own room and flopping back on her bed sighing.  
"oh man what a day…

* * *

Well there you go peoples i hope you liked it! please review i do so love to hear from you guys. Now i'm off to work on my others...i'll try to update again soon!


End file.
